


A Shared Experience of the Spooky Kind

by rarepairqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Dumb teenage antics, Gen, Halloween, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Bokuto decides to liven up his Halloween by convincing his three best friends to go to a supposedly haunted house together. Whilst it's no abandoned asylum or foggy forest, the townhouse does more than enough to spook them into leaving.





	A Shared Experience of the Spooky Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored last night and this idea kinda came to me whilst watching a lets play. I kinda had an idea similar to this for a multi-fic series a while ago but it never came to fruition so this will probably be a one-off x3
> 
> Hope you enjoy and Happy Halloween >:P

**A Shared Experience of the Spooky Kind**

 

When Bokuto's cousin told him about the haunted house in their neighbourhood, Christmas had come two months early. He had conceded that he was too old for trick or treating on Halloween now and the only enjoyment he could get out of it was the copious amounts of horror movie marathons on TV. For the last two years, he had stayed home to greet visitors to his home - in full costume of course - and given out plenty of spooks to many children and teens alike.

But he hadn't felt _scared_ on Halloween since middle school. And that was only because he had taken part in a test of courage with his cousin at the time. He had somewhat ached for the adrenaline rush again, the feeling of goosebumps breaking out on his skin, the hairs standing on the back of his neck, the rush of panic and so on.

So, when his cousin told him about her friend's spooky experience in a nearby house, well, Bokuto was all set to feel the rush of fear all over again. He simply needed some people to experience it with.

Akaashi was reluctant, to say the least, but Bokuto twisted his arm and pleaded that it 'could be the last Halloween he could fool around before college' and successfully got him on board. Akaashi stated multiple time that he didn't believe in ghosts but would go along for Bokuto's enjoyment and to make sure he didn't die.

Convincing Kuroo didn't take much beyond throwing down a challenge of 'who could stay in the house the longest'. The friendly rivalry between them had been the cause of many a dumb plan over the years, this wouldn't be anything more ridiculous than the time they snuck into the pool at Nekoma's gym in the middle of the night simply because the door was open.

Now, it was a known fact that Kuroo dragged Kenma out to socialise, most of the time against Kenma's will, but this time Kenma seemed more than okay with the idea of going to a supposedly haunted house. He was almost _too_ okay with it. Bokuto didn't mind, it simply meant that there were four of them, an even number, a perfect number to split up and spook each other out even more.

So, they met up during the late afternoon of October 31st. There was a definite chill in the air as the sun left bright orange streaks in the sky. There were a few clouds above them, but no rain was forecast that night, so they simply bundled up warm and set off for the house.

"So did your cousin say _how_ this place is haunted?" Kuroo asked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket as they walked down the suburban street. Houses flanked the road, some of them decorated for the holiday but others left dark and ordinary.

Bokuto shook his head. "Nah, she just said that her college friends had been and they didn't stay more than an hour. They heard some banging and stuff."

They passed a group of elementary school kids trick-or-treating, once the youngsters were out of earshot, Akaashi snorted in reply.

"Probably the house settling. Or rodents in the attic."

Bokuto smirked but didn't object. He knew Akaashi was far too logical to take rumours at face value. He hoped being in the house would spook the other just a little, he wasn't looking to terrify his friend - but he had noted that Akaashi rarely ever got rattled so he was _curious_ , to say the least at how he'd react to the situation.

"How old is the house?" Kenma asked, voice muffled by his scarf that covered half his face.

"Uh, like...old?" Bokuto offered. "It's not a recent build, and it's pre-war I’m pretty sure."

"So you don't know." Kuroo chuckled.

Bokuto pouted slightly. "It's a house dude, I couldn't exactly find much out--"

He stopped himself as he caught sight of it. The building was very traditional in style; timber framing and wood panelling dominating the front of the house. The windows were all shuttered up as if preparing for a storm, the shutters sealed tight. A few roof tiles appeared out of place but other than that the house didn't give off much of a haunted vibe.

"How do we get in?" Kenma asked, noting the door was also shut up tight.

"The back door." Bokuto replied, waving his hand to get them to follow him. The quickly fading daylight made it easy for them to slip around the back of the house unnoticed where they were greeted with the back door ajar. "My cousin told me that the handle mechanism is shot on this door so it never fully closes."

"Is that right..." Akaashi uttered.

"Does everyone have their flashlights?" Bokuto asked, pulling the small camping flashlight from his pocket. He was answered with three nods and once they all confirmed they worked, they ventured inside.

The windows being shut and boarded up meant it was pitch black inside for the most part. Thin beams of light filtered in through cracks in the shutters and the wooden frame of the house. They found themselves in the kitchen, cracked kitchen tiles crunched underfoot as they poked around for anything interesting to gawk at.

It was quiet in the house. They couldn't hear any passing traffic or people on the main street. All they heard was the occasional tapping of the back door against the door-frame.

"So," Kuroo broke the silence as he shone his flashlight at the wall mounted cupboards "why'd this place get abandoned?"

"Rumour has it, the ghosts here forced the resident out." Bokuto recounted, not looking at the other for the moment as his interest appeared on the notes still stuck to the fridge. Akaashi leaned against the door-frame that led into the living room, not entirely comfortable with the situation but not raining on Bokuto's parade either.

"Forced." Kenma repeated, walking around the dining table that sat in the middle of the room. Several china plates were set out as if a mealtime was beginning. "Forced in the sense of fear or literal force?"

Bokuto chuckled. "The neighbours say that a man living here fled in the middle of the night screaming in terror."

"Uh huh. They ever specify what scared the shit out of him?" Kuroo too noted the china plates on the table, four in total. "And was he the only one living here?"

"He had a family, though they went missing." Bokuto still kept his back to the others. "No-one knows what happened to them."

Akaashi snorted but said nothing. Kenma's interest had drifted to the room beyond the doorway and he took the first step into the living room. Kuroo remained in the kitchen with Bokuto and Akaashi, still curious about the plates.

"Theories?" He prompted the other, he was fairly certain Bokuto was bullshitting him to try and get a rise out of him.

"Eh," Bokuto shrugged, turning off his flashlight "the usual; guy when crazy and killed them, they ran away from him..."

Kuroo noted the movement in the gloom that was Bokuto trying to be sneaky, he let the other think he couldn't be seen despite the two flashlights in the room providing light. Akaashi's attention had strayed to whatever Kenma was doing, taking his eyes off the kitchen for a few precious seconds.

"there was one other theory though." Bokuto murmured, hovering close to Akaashi. Kuroo could see what was about to happen but he wasn't gonna stop it, if anything he got his phone out and started recording.

"Oh really?" Kuroo played along. "What theory was that?"

"They got murdered by a _ghost_." Bokuto turned on his flashlight, pointing the beam upright under his chin making him look ghoulish as he grinned. The sudden the burst of light startled Akaashi enough to make him punch Bokuto in the stomach.

Kuroo burst out laughing as Bokuto yelped in pain and the flashlight beams flew around the room in a frenzy. Akaashi was breathing heavily as he recomposed himself and scowled at the sight of Kuroo's phone.

"Well, we know now that in a fight or flight situation, Keiji will fight." Kuroo remarked between laughs.

"That's not funny." Akaashi's scowl didn't falter. "I nearly punched your stupid face."

Bokuto was laughing as he tried to apologise. "I'm sorry--" He exhaled "Keiji I'm sorry!"

"You're the worst." Akaashi sighed.

"It was too good an opportunity."

Kuroo snorted and decided to find out what Kenma was up to. The living room was cluttered, furniture was dusty and displaced. Kenma had found some old books that he had been flicking through whilst Bokuto was busy scaring Akaashi half to death.

"Find something?" Kuroo asked.

Kenma shrugged. "Not sure." He closed the book he had in his hand and picked up another. "Diaries, they're kinda weird."

"Weird as in teenage girl weird or weird as in spooky weird?"

"Both?" Kenma chuckled slightly. "Whoever owned this diary had a way with uh...describing things."

Kuroo took the book for himself and skim-read it before reading some aloud; "I see it at my doorway, black and solid. A person. It had to be a person. No-one I know is that tall though, they're taller than dad, taller than even the basketball players at school. They creep me out, I want them to leave me alone!"

Kenma raised an eyebrow. "You see what I mean?"

There was definitely something amiss in it, Kuroo could agree with that. Before he could comment further, Bokuto and Akaashi joined them. After running the diary contents by them, Bokuto wanted to go and find the supposed doorway, but Akaashi was very set against going _anywhere_ with Bokuto after the stunt the other just pulled.

"Fine." Kuroo gave the book back to Kenma. "I'll go with Bo, you stay with Kenma?"

Akaashi nodded. "Sure."

Bokuto practically hugged Kuroo. "You're the best bro."

As the two captains went off in search of the staircase to the second floor. Akaashi sighed, Kenma let out an amused hum at the other's reaction. The house fell quiet again. The creaking of wood above them signalled Kuroo and Bokuto's footsteps but nothing more could be heard beyond that. Whoever built the house seemed to know a thing or two about soundproofing.

"You think this place is haunted?" Akaashi found himself asking Kenma.

"Too early to tell." Kenma replied quietly, casting his light around the room. "Nothing seems paranormal as of yet."

"Yet."

Kenma shot Akaashi a slight smile. "We've been here half an hour, hardly enough time for any spirits to make themselves known."

"And how exactly do you figure that?" Akaashi wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I've seen enough ghost hunting shows at 3 am to know a few things about hauntings."

It was entirely believable to Akaashi that Kenma was the type to stay up all night watching badly made TV shows about ghost hunting. After all, there were plenty of them and each had their own slightly different take on it. Enough to be entertaining apparently.

"So what's the first sign that it's haunted?"

Kenma moved towards the centre of the room, taking in his surroundings. "The cold air is usually one. But given our weather conditions, it would be hard to tell."

Akaashi shone his light out of the door of the living room, he could see the outline of the stairs leading up, but he could also see a small hallway leading off to more rooms. He was starting to feel a little paranoid about being snuck up on again.

"You wanna check out these rooms down here?" He asked, partially hoping Kenma would say no. Of course, Kenma said yes so they made their way into the other part of the first floor.

Above them, Kuroo and Bokuto had found one of four bedrooms that made up the second floor. Most of the family's belongings remained in the room, it was starting to feel like they had left in a hurry. Neither of them really wanted to poke around too much, these _were_ someone's things after all, but curiosity was getting the better of them.

"How long do you think it's been this way?" Bokuto asked as his light caught several picture frames adorning the dresser in what they figured was the master bedroom. Upon closer inspection, the pictures dictated a happy family of four; two parents and two daughters. A sense of sadness came over him as Kuroo lingered in the doorway.

"Given the dust, a few months?" Kuroo suggested. "There's not really any sign of damage from storms so it must've been lived in last winter."

"You know the story I was telling might not have been these people." Bokuto held up one of the pictures. "It's just one that was passed around."

Kuroo nodded, glancing down the hallway. Three more doors lay closed awaiting their curious eyes but Bokuto seemed set on staying in the master bedroom, so he stepped into the room. The double bed was perfectly made as if it was in a showroom, the pictures hung on the wall weren't out of line, the clothes in the closet were neatly organised.

"They didn't leave in a hurry...or take much." Kuroo mused as he closed the closet door. "Weird."

Bokuto hummed in agreement. "It's like they just vanished?"

"Let's check out the other rooms." Kuroo ushered Bokuto out of the room, not wanting to get too caught up on one thing. As he glanced down the hallway, he froze, getting a puzzled look from Bokuto in the dim glow of their flashlights.

"What's wrong?" Bokuto asked as Kuroo shone his light down the hallway. One of the doors was now wide open.

"...that door wasn't open." He uttered, trying to recall if they heard the others come upstairs and realising they hadn't heard a single thing. "Who opened that door?"

Bokuto smirked, the spine-tingling feeling was creeping up on him. " _Oooh_ , the door was closed?"

"Yes the door was closed." Kuroo hissed. "I'm not fucking around."

With a renewed sense of adventure, Bokuto started down towards the open door, Kuroo fell in step behind him. They arrived at the room, it was one of the daughter's bedrooms. The typical features of stuffed animals and bright coloured furniture did little to make the room inviting at that moment. It felt weird, simply because they were both high-school boys, to walk into a little girl's room. The added creep factor that clung to Kuroo's mind put him further on edge.

He knew the door was closed. He saw it was closed.

"Hello?" Bokuto called, getting a harsh nudge from Kuroo.

"Don't fucking talk to it!"

"It?" Bokuto repeated. "That's kinda rude dude, you should at least say 'them'."

Kuroo wanted to facepalm, now was not the time for semantics. "Still--"

Bokuto held up his hand to silence Kuroo. He shone his light over the bed, it was neatly made like the other bed but Bokuto was more interested in the book that lay open on top of the covers.

"Dude, we've seen enough movies to know where this is going." Kuroo hissed as Bokuto approached the bed and peered at the pages. "Kou seriously--"

"Shut up." Bokuto sighed. "Sheesh, you're such a scaredy cat."

"And you're a dumbass owl."

Bokuto scoffed at the playground insult. The book was a child's colouring book, most of the earlier pages had been filled in by the owner, mainly neat with some colouring outside the lines in places. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as he flicked through some of the blank pages. Kuroo hadn't moved from the doorway, he kept shining his light down the hall at the other doors before glancing around the room again.

"I swear if you move that light again I'm going to throttle you." Bokuto joked, glancing up at Kuroo who seemed indignant. "Chill out."

"Easy for you to say."

"Oh come on bro--" Bokuto didn't get to finish his sentence as the sound of a music box filtered through the air. Kuroo looked like he was ready to bolt out of the room and never return so Bokuto strode over and grabbed his forearm. "where the fuck is that coming from?" he spoke quietly but with confidence, almost glee.

"I don't know and I'm not exactly in a hurry to find out." Kuroo hissed. "This has horror film written all over it."

"Those films are fake as fuck dude."

"Well this doesn't seem very fake does it?"

Bokuto sighed. "Okay," he poked his head out of the door. The sound was louder but still muffled by walls "it's in another room."

"You told me we have to say 'them'." Kuroo remarked.

"It's a music box dumbass, not a ghost."

"A music box that just _suddenly_ decided to play on its own. Sure Bo."

Bokuto dragged Kuroo out of the bedroom and into the hallway. The soft music felt out of place in the dark, narrow hallway. Kuroo was adamant that they should go and find the others, but he figured that Akaashi would refuse to investigate and Bokuto was effectively dragging him into the last bedroom before he could argue back.

As quickly as it had begun. The music stopped.

Meanwhile, on the first floor, Akaashi and Kenma found themselves in a study of sorts. Out of the rooms they had seen so far, this was the one in most disarray. Books were strewn across the floor, pages had been torn out and they littered the desk that was crammed into the corner of the room. A typewriter sat amongst the pages, a fresh roll of paper loaded in but no words on the page.

"Thoughts?" Akaashi asked, getting a sense that this room was slightly _different_ to the rest.

Kenma looked around at the bookshelves. There was no system to how their contents were sorted, the numerous gaps left in them suggested a frantic search for something resulted in the casualties on the floor.

"This may have been the last room to have been inhabited." He replied, his light roving over the ornaments that gave the shelves more character. Several statues of animals were placed amongst the books, the light caught the porcelain as Kenma scanned the shelves until a small box to hold smaller trinkets caught his eye.

He picked it up before setting it down on the desk with the typewriter. Akaashi hovered nearby, not wanting to be alone in the large room. Kenma opened the box, a dancing ballerina sprung up and started spinning, the soft music began instantly.

As the song filled the air, Akaashi let out a sigh. At least it wasn't a church organ starting up out of nowhere like in the one horror film he suffered through. Kenma watched the dancing figure, mulling over thoughts for a few moments until he shut the box again.

"Why keep a music box in a study?" He remarked, shining his light around the room. Akaashi honestly didn't care to know why, he was still feeling on edge.

"There are a lot of unanswered questions." Akaashi sighed, wondering what the others were up to. "I don't think we'll get answers."

"Not unless we ask." Kenma hummed.

"No." Akaashi groaned, rubbing his face. "Don't suggest anything stupid like a seance...please..."

Kenma scoffed. " _I'm_ not that stupid." He stepped away from the desk and started looking over the bookshelves again. "But spirits can communicate without seances."

Akaashi _really_ didn't want to know that. He swallowed as he followed Kenma towards the door. It didn't feel overly cold in the room, but he didn't feel at ease in the slightest. As they decided to leave, a loud tapping caught their attention.

"...don't tell me..." Akaashi breathed, refusing to look at where Kenma's flashlight was now pointing. "I don't want to--"

"The typewriter." Kenma stated, moving immediately to investigate. Akaashi let out a heavy sigh, his hand was on the door handle, he could just open the door and walk away and not deal with the situation. But leaving Kenma alone wasn't an option.

As he walked back towards the desk, he confirmed the tapping was, in fact, the typewriter's keys pressing down. Though they weren't pressing down enough to actually _type_ anything.

"I am not touching that." Akaashi stated.

Kenma nodded, "I will then."

"No." Akaashi grabbed Kenma's free hand. "Bad idea. _Terrible_ idea."

"But it wants to say something." Kenma tried to wriggle out of Akaashi's grasp.

"Yeah, probably 'get the fuck out' or something equally bad."

Kenma huffed. The tapping having since stopped. "You know, that could've been an intelligent spirit wanting to talk."

"Yeah, or it could've been something right out of a horror movie."

"You sound like Kuro."

Akaashi caught the slight smirk on Kenma's face, giving him the feeling that Kenma wasn't _really_ annoyed. Now that the typewriter had ceased tapping, they left the room. There was one more room left on the first floor to explore, but the door was jammed. Sensing that ramming it was unnecessary and plain stupid, they decided to find the other two and compare spooky experiences.

Upstairs, Kuroo watched as Bokuto poked around the third bedroom in search of a music box that didn't exist. The hairs on his arms were all stood on end as he stood with his back to the wall. The third bedroom was plainer, less made up like a girl's room than the other so it felt less odd being there. The reoccurring theme of everything being neat and tidy was evident in how well kept the room was.

"There's no music box here." Bokuto concluded. "That's just freaky."

"Great." Kuroo sighed. "So now what?"

Bokuto hummed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "We could start talking to them."

"That is a terrible idea." Kuroo firmly stated.

"Why? Not all spirits are bad Tetsu."

Kuroo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, but you can start."

Bokuto grinned, setting the flashlight down on the bed as he stood up again. He cleared his throat. "Hey, spirits, we're not here to uh...be rude? We just wanna talk."

Kuroo always found it stupid how people spoke to ghosts in that manner, the idea of them barging into the house and _then_ saying they didn't wanna be rude seemed ass-backwards to say the least. He had been with Kenma enough times watching the cheesy shows on TV to know the scripts off by heart.

"Yeah," He added to Bokuto's statement "we kinda barged in here but we're just curious people."

Bokuto nodded. "Let us know you're here or something, we won't run out screaming or anything."

"Speak for yourself." Kuroo uttered.

There was silence for a few moments. Kuroo's uneasiness was ebbing away slowly the longer nothing weird happened. But he didn't count on Bokuto continuing to ask questions.

"Did you open the door earlier?"

"Bo please don't." Kuroo breathed.

"What? Do you wanna know or not?"

"Not particularly!"

Bokuto didn't get a chance to argue his case before the sound of a door slamming made them both jump. Kuroo's flashlight was instantly shining down the hallway at the same door that had been opened earlier and they had _left_ open when they exited the room.

"Great!" Bokuto was far too happy at the chain of events. "So you _were_ the one who opened the door."

Kuroo's light beam was trembling as he couldn't quite believe this was happening. He had scoffed at the TV shows and movies that showed people scared out of their skin during these moments but here he was experiencing it for himself and his best friend was grinning almost maniacally at it all.

"I'm going to find the others." Kuroo uttered, starting down the hallway to the stairs.

"Wait," Bokuto grabbed his flashlight and hurried after Kuroo "what's wrong?"

Kuroo paused halfway down the stairs. "Bo, this is freaking me the fuck out." He said, not sugar-coating it. "I get that you're excited but I’m kinda scared?"

"Glad I'm not the only one." A voice spooked Kuroo and nearly made him drop his light. Akaashi and Kenma were at the foot of the stairs. Akaashi raised his eyebrows at Kuroo.

"Weird things are happening," Kenma added. "We've seen a thing or two."

"Oooh like what?" Bokuto asked, seemingly not bothered by the reluctant duo between them.

Kenma explained the typewriter incident to them as they stood on the stairs, at the mention of the music box, both Kuroo and Bokuto were insistent on hearing the tune for themselves. As the group piled into the disorderly study, Akaashi's uneasiness returned.

The desk was as they left except for two _relatively_ minor things; the music box was gone and the blank page now had words on it.

"What?" Kenma pulled the paper from the device and forced Kuroo to hold the flashlight over it. "This...wasn't here when we left."

"And we left like two minutes ago." Akaashi added, searching for the box amongst the shelves.

Kenma scanned the words. "Give my love to the girls, and make sure Seiko gets the music box I sent to her. I picked it out especially."

Akaashi couldn't find the music box. He wasn't sure if he was happy about this or not. The puzzling words on the paper gave a small insight into the significance of the box and the lives of the family that lived in the house.

"Maybe it's...upstairs?" Bokuto offered. "In the room that the door just slammed shut?"

Kenma scoffed. "A music box didn't fly past us and up the stairs."

Bokuto shrugged. "Who said it had to?"

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as Kenma set the paper down on the desk. Kuroo and Akaashi both wanted to leave already but there was this nagging feeling of an unanswered question. If they left now without checking the bedroom, it would haunt their minds for the next few weeks.

"Okay," Kuroo sighed, admitting defeat "let's go and check and then get the hell out of here and go order takeout at my house yeah?"

"I like that plan." Akaashi nodded. "Good plan."

Bokuto chuckled. "Are you scared too Keiji?"

"No." Akaashi pouted. "Just done with all this..." he gestured to the air "stuff."

Kenma smirked as he shrugged. "Let's go then."

Bokuto took the lead up the stairs, Kenma right behind him equally as curious with Akaashi and Kuroo a few steps behind them. As they reached the now closed bedroom door, they all halted. Bokuto knocked on the door.

"What the hell Bo?" Kuroo hissed.

"Hey," he hissed back "I ain't barging into a girl's room without knocking!"

"Oh my god, you're unbelievable."

Before the bickering could continue, the door handle rattled before the door opened slightly. Kuroo grabbed onto Akaashi's arm out of panic and nearly got sucker punched for his trouble. Bokuto pushed the door open with his fingertip. White beams from the flashlights illuminated the room, it didn't take long for Bokuto to spot the box sat atop the colouring book, the lid was open, but the ballerina wasn't dancing.

"That's it." Kenma whispered.

No-one had dared to step across the threshold of the room. Bokuto kept his light trained on the box for what felt like minutes but was mere seconds. In the silence between them, the dainty music sounded far too loud. The ballerina started spinning of her own accord.

"And that's our cue to get the fuck out." Kuroo hissed.

"I concur." Akaashi was quick to agree.

Kenma swallowed and had to admit it was a little beyond his comfort zone to be witnessing it. "Yeah, I'm inclined to agree this time."

Bokuto nodded, reaching into the room and pulling the door closed again with care. They didn't waste time leaving the house via the back door. It was dark outside, and the moon was eerie in the way it glowed in the sky.

No-one said anything until they reached Kuroo's house. The warm, inviting feel of Kuroo's bedroom was heavenly compared to where they had been. There were many questions, but they were firmly ignored as Kuroo ordered as much pizza as he could afford with the money left by his parents.

It wasn't until the pizza had been eaten, that Bokuto dared to bring any of it up.

"Well, I can tell my cousin that her friends were right." He remarked, clasping his hands behind his head as he smiled.

"Gods yeah." Akaashi sighed. "That was--"

"Terrifying. Never again." Kuroo cut in, shaking his head.

"Oh but come on it was fun right?" Bokuto pouted. "Like okay not 'let’s go back' fun but it was still 'glad we shared that experience' fun!"

Kenma laughed. "That's one way of putting it." He said between laughs.

"I mean Akaashi being scared by Bo _was_ funny." Kuroo remarked, unable to keep a straight face.

Akaashi rolled his eyes but chuckled. "I'm going to get my revenge though." He gave Bokuto a pointed look. "Watch yourself Koutarou."

Bokuto pretended to be offended as the others laughed. As terrifying as the experience might've been for them, he was convinced that it had been the best Halloween in a while. Though he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to convince them to make it a tradition.

That wouldn't stop him trying of course.

 

 


End file.
